Trigons seed
by Ubermann
Summary: the world has fallen to the daughter of the 8th evil and her love, how will they fix it if they can? StarXlobo VicXbee flash and jinx character death in first chapter.


I love au's alot the idea of changing the world is invigrating anyway to disclamier i own nothing except the idea...sort of

Chapter 1

how it all started,

Gar sighed as she went over the details of how she was to bring the end of the world, he listen and watched the reaction of the other titans, Cyborg had a look of concern spread across his face. Gar then looked towards Star who like normal was taking his cues from Robin, his Gaze was then focused at the leader. Beast Boy watched as he didn't say a thing but his body language spoke volumes as they told of his plans to 'deal' with the Armageddon problem, Rob sighed as he looked towards the ground.'he is probably calculating his attacks' thought Gar as she continued to talk more, 'i smell their fear, there afraid of her, but why isn't she their friend,' Gar returned to look at his love,

Raven watched as the Robin called a team meeting what consisted of Star, him and Cyborg, leaving the two of them in the room, "so...," said Gar looking at Raven "what do you think is going to happen," Raven sighed "i don't know, but they were scared," said Raven looking at Gar as he laughed, "i know they reeked of fear," said Gar holding her knowing that he had to be more discreet, but he knew that this wasn't a time to obey the rules of their relationship, "Gar, how long have we been together." she asked as she slid out of the his grip "a week after the Beast thing, i believe," said Gar knowing well what she was getting at. "i broke a rule didn't i." she nodded "you know what that means," said Raven smiling as she thought of a suitable punishment for him when the others returned to the room,

"well what going to happen with Rae,"said Beast Boy calling her by her pet name a name she despised. "we haven't decided yet," said Robin looking at the two, "fine," said Gar "i mean we don't want any snap judgments now do we?" Gar then went towards his room, "i am going to meditate," said Raven disappearing in her shadow, the three stood there when Star sighed "you think the plan is going to work," She asked To Robin "i don't know, but we can try," "Rob, i don't know about this, it's will break Gar's heart." said Cyborg "what if he finds out that we were behind it all?" "look, sometimes the needs of many out weigh the needs of a few," said Robin "now lets get things planned out."

Gar laid there looking up at the roof and, Started to relax as he thought more and more what Raven was talking about, "what is robin's plan, i mean he tried to throw me in jail," said Gar as he held Raven close, "i mean he's capable of everything," "i know," said Raven "you just need to relax more," "i can't, what if he tries to kill you, i mean can't you fight this prophecy," said Gar Causing her to look at him "i want to show you something," said Raven sliding off of him, "it's in my room," Gar sat up as his mind raced and more with excitement, and soon he followed her.

"look, i am against this ok, so leave me out of this," said Cyborg "this is illegal and she's like my little sister." "look she's is going to bring the end of the world, " said Robin looking at the two titans "i see no other choice," "what if we isolate her until this passes." said Starfire looking towards Robin, as he sighs "it's not that simple," said Robin "she can teleport anywhere," "well i can build a power blocking device that will make her powers nullified," said Cyborg looking at the two "we will try your guy's plan, but if it fails we will go with mine no questions asked." said Robin

Gar walked cautiously towards Raven's Room following "so..." said Gar sitting down on her bed "what are you going to show me." Raven walked to her desk, "first get you mind out of the gutter we are not doing that," said Raven opening the top shelf "that is your punishment, i wanted to show you this," Raven took out a small case handing it to Gar, Gar opened the case to find a black object, he starred at it for awhile, "um what is this?" asked Gar "it's called Pluto's Plum, it's suppose to increase your strength," said Raven as he looked at his reaction "what do i do with it though, do i wear it or.." said Gar as he saw Raven grab the the fruit, "here,your suppose to eat it whole,just relax i will help you." Gar smiled he would do anything for her, he open his mouth as she slowly forced the fruit down his throat, "feel better," she asked as the fruit settled in his stomach he nodded as he look at her "now what," Gar asked when a knock on the door stopped their conversation.

Raven opened the door, "what do you want," snapped Raven as she opened the door, to find Cyborg there, "well," "i just wanted to chat with BB, for a sec." said Cyborg looking at her "you don't need to snap at me," Gar sighed as he followed Cyborg through the halls of the tower, "so what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked Cy "i just wanted to know how your doing," said Cy looking towards Gar like he was his little brother. "i mean Raven telling that she is going to bring the end of the world." Gar slid towards the carpeted floor, "i don't know what she will do but i will stand by her no matter what," said Gar looking at Cy at somehow knowing he would say this, "i see, i should let you the we decided that we should move he to a safe location until this passes," said Cy as Gar nodded,

Gar sat there in a trance, as he had a epiphany of sorts, he realize that they were treating her more humanly then he was treated, she wasn't going to be thrown in jail, nor judged guilty automatically by Robin a person he once considered a friend "are you ok, Gar?" asked Cyborg looking down at the titan with worry, "yeah," said Gar still on his train of thought "when is this going to happen." Cy sighed "i can't say Robin, he let me agreed to let me just talk to you and-." "and nothing, Robin is a heartless prick," said Gar as his rage started to build inside his wiry frame, "and you did nothing about it, your my best friend you could have helped me and believe me when i did nothing wrong." Cy knew he was talking about the beast "look, you need to calm down," said Cy "i can explain, but can we talk after the we get through this first." Gar stood up and walked away without saying a thing.

He made his way back to Raven's room, and for the first time in a long time he was speechless, his mind filled with rage, and his heart of love Gar fell uneasily contented, he knocked as he waited patiently by the door. Raven open to let him in, Raven smile as she read his emotions, "you seem angry," said Raven "you need to relax more," "how can i relax when they did nothing but blame me." said Gar as he seeked comfort in her loving arms "remember i will be there for you no matter what," said raven holding him "now i was going to tell you something before Vic interrupted us," Gar looked as she went to her closet pulling out a box, "what is this?" said Beast Boy opening the box to find a uniform with some sort of writing on it. "it's a uniform," said Raven looking at him "if you are going to serve me you need to dress the part."

Gar looked shocked, "you mean you not going to fight him," asked Gar with concern "won't you die?" Raven looked at him at smiled, "Trigon's power will be mine in a few hours, and i will be a queen."said Raven "that brings me to the ground rules you can call me Rae when we are alone but in public you shale address me as Queen Raven, understand?" Gar simply nodded as he started to disrobe his titan colors for the the ones of the keeper of his heart.

A few days later.

Thunder rolled across the sky. As rain pelted the side of the tower, "this day isn't going to be good," muttered Star as she went to the garage where Cy and Robin were talking, "have you seen Beast Boy today?" asked Cyborg to Star who simply shook her head, "i don't like this," Cyborg paused pacing back and forth "he ain't thinking straight, he was feeling neglected because of the beast thing." "he should not be," said Star "all of us apologized, Right," Cy nodded but Rob was a bit nervous, "i kept on putting it off," said Robin looking at the two titans "besides he will forget about it," before the other two could respond the alarm went off, "let's go, we will talk after," said Robin as he hops on his bike.

Soon the titans arrived at a stone quarry, when they were met by titan's East as well, "hey fish boy," said Cyborg "why are you here?" "we got a message that someone developing a gateway," said Bumble bee, "they said it will bring hell on earth," "like zombies." said Mas with a thick accent as Menos imitated a zombie by walking around in a trance, "i don't like the looks of things," muttered Robin looking around the quarry "i know what you mean." said Speedy as as he armed himself with a arrow. "titan's East stand fast." said Aqua lad as he tried to summon a pillar of water. As the titans stood there someone in the shadows smiled as he stood in there waiting for a the signal.

A few minutes later, the rain was getting heavier "Tiiiitans, come out to play," said a voice as the sound a few glass chimed bottles together "Tiiiitans, come out to playy," "ok someone's been watching to many movies." said Cyborg as the glass chimed quicker "Tiiitans, come out to playyy," said the voice repeating the mantra. "enough," said speedy "come out and fight us, before we find you and bring a ass kicking with us." the man smile and whisper "what ones do you want to keep," said figure into a radio, "the twins can be useful, they're young and most likely can be broken down," a man looked through a pair of binoculars while sitting near the edge of the quarry "fine," said the boss looking at the "but i want Cyborg alive, if he dies i will kill you myself," the figure gulped, "i understand Master," said the figure, as he waited to for the order, "Master do you wish kill someone," the man looked towards Robin, "leave the boy wonder for me," said the figure as he watched.

The titans stood there as as the voice stopped and became a dead calm except for a few crickets in the background. "Cyborg call Beast Boy and Raven," said Robin pulling out a birdarang, Cyborg dialed BB communicator, when a noise Echoed in the quarry, "who the hell is playing a horn at this time of day." said Speedy as Saw a Green hawk heading towards them, the hawk landed and reverted to his normal form. "what's going on?" asked Beast Boy look around "i got your guy's call," "where's Raven," asked Robin still standing ready for battle, "last time i checked she was in the library, she always turns off her communicator in the library," replied Gar looking at the group.

The horn suddenly stopped, causing the titans to become tense more, "what if this was a distraction," asked Menos to his brother, "i mean we have been here for over 3 hours." "look, the city is safe," said Gar impatiently "she just wants us to wait," saying the last part below a whisper but he was he was never a quiet person. "Beast Boy,"said Cyborg aiming his cannon towards the changeling,"who are you talking about?" Gar sighed "No one man," said Gar as he looked at the cannon "would you put that away i am not your enemy," "Beast Boy," said Robin looking towards the green teen, "someone contacted the titan's East through the titans network, i know it's wasn't star or me and i know Cyborg wouldn't either..."

"fuck you robin, i am tired of this," said Beast Boy walking away from the group, "Garfield, Stop!" said Robin pulling out a birdarang and Mas and Menos snickered at the name "you are part of this team and you will listen to me." Gar turned to look at him "Really, since when, was the time you were red x and pushed me in front of a train, or was it you shot me when all i wanted was to help her." said Gar as he continued to walk, "i am tired of you and this fucking city, bunch of pricks who think I'm a screw up," "look i am sure that Robin is sorry," said Star trying to console her friend "the city doesn't know who you really are, like we do, so please let us talk about this later," Gar reluctantly agreed when out of nowhere something hit him causing him to fall.

"BB," said Cyborg running towards him "are you ok?" Cy helped him to his feet as Gar staggers a bit "I'm fine," said Gar as he pulled something from his pocket "but you aren't." before Cyborg could comprehend he dropped to the ground. Robin then threw the birdarang towards Gar at a quickening speed, it hit him before Gar could reacted causing a cut across his eye, "arg," screamed Gar, "and i was going to let you live," "Titans' Go," yelled Robin and Bumble Bee in unison as the teams walked towards Beast Boy, "stop where you are and she will spare your life, and suggest you take the offer." said Gar to the twins who were muttering things in Spanish. "you're acting like a-" Star could finish that thought because Blackfire appeared out of nowhere "you're late," muttered Gar as he was surrounded by his former friends.

"Master, is in trouble." said a demon as he ran into the battle as it striking Aqualad's side. "Garth," said Speedy as he fired an arrow killing the Demon instantly. "hey you ok," said speedy holding his friend in his arms, his arm being gradually covered in blood. "i... am," winced Aqualad as he knew he was dying, "just, kick Gar's ass for me." and with those words Aqualad died. Gar looked at Aqualad corpse and was about to Cry but something inside him made him stop. "he should have listened to me." sneered Gar. As he looked at the fallen Atlantian. "you heartless bastard." yelled Speedy as he Ran towards Gar "he was your friend." Gar sighed "i know, that's why i warned him, and you."said Gar Tripped Speedy "but that's the problem you guys never listen to the screw up, how many more do you want dead before you get that through your skull." Gar then turned his attention to Robin.

Robin looked as he watched Star and Blackfire were fighting while he saw Aqualad slain, Meanwhile he was busy with Bee Battling several Demons who came out of nowhere. But what happened to the twins Mas and Menos stood their in the sheer shock of the Gar's betrayal. Then the warning from his mouth not to not fight. Was tempting so they reluctantly took it. As Gar made his way to Robin Speedy laid their loading an Arrow into his bow, he then drew back the String. "come on bow, don't fail me now." he then let go sending the arrow towards his target only to be stopped by a black aura.

Speedy turned to see, Raven but in a Black cloak and her skin was Red like Blood, "fool," the Demon spoke "you dare to take his life." Speedy then shaken tried to pull out another Arrow to shoot, but was stopped a black aura. "My, Queen." said a voice from behind her Gradually getting closer "i hate to intrude but your father promised my life back for serving him." Raven looked at him Dropping the hold on Speedy allowing him to Run, to safety. "your life," mused Raven as a she in cased Slade in her aura soon Giving Slade his life back but with exception Slade was now a teenager. "what's the meaning of this." asked Slade as he looked at his new body "consider this as a promotion, you will serve as a bodyguard," said Raven "you will make sure that no harm will come to Beast boy, you will follow his orders and, you fail i will kill you, understand?" "of course." said Slade as he looks towards Gar.

Robin looked as the demon horde surrounded him. "you lost Robin,"said Gar approaching the titan, "i promise there will be little pain." Robin sighed if he was going to die he knew was going down fighting. Robin then start to hack his way towards Gar who just stood there "i am not the one who's going down." said Robin as he landed a punch on the side of the face of Gar. "ow," said Gar as he staggered back a bit "i see you made your choice." Gar then closed his eyes as his suit's writing, glowed as he took shape of a fire breathing dragon. Then with quickening speed Gar Grabbed Robin with his teeth and proceeded to crush him in his jaws. But somehow Robin was able to with the sacrifice of his leg. Was able to Get of of the changeling's mouth and make a hastily retreat or so he thought. "what the matter." said Gar spitting the flesh from out of his mouth "you seemed scared Robin."

"Beast Boy stop." yelled Star as he looked at a bloody Robin clinging to life, Beast Boy sighed as he looked at her crying. He then crouched down to Robin "i wont kill you, just because Starfire was a good friend." Said Beast Boy taking off his mask and smiling "I'll have Slade do it." he then nodded to Slade who pulled out a Broad Sword as he walked over to Robin, "so i guess it end's here," said Slade Placing the sword above his Stomach he plunged the sword into it severing his spine. Smiling he watched the final breaths escape his body.

Slade then turned his attention to the twins who were the only one that seemed to be only non injured people "come along you two," he said picking them up as a Demon picked up Cyborg leaving the remaining Titans alone in the Quarry broken and beaten but not hopeless.

TBC


End file.
